Harriet Potter and the bloody annoying Veela
by Emziechu
Summary: Harriet Potter... Yup, Harry is a girl, Draco is a Veela cause I feel that you have to write one HarryxDraco veela fic as an initiation. Strong Language. They're in there 6th year, Voldemort dealt with and every bloke seems to think they have a claim on our poor Harry. Draco however does have a claim, much to every mans annoyance
1. Chapter 1

Hello there :) I have decided on a little change from the normal DracoxHarry fic - where this one Harry is Harriet! ~le gasp!~

It seems to be a write of passage to write a veela fic, So here is mine.

I own nothing, if I did, I would be rich famous and own my own photography studio, sadly this is not true, Credit to JK for the characters

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Harriet Potter was annoyed.

Well... Annoyed was an understatement

_I'm pissed off,_ she decided, _royally and thoroughly pissed off._

She had just stormed out of the common room after a blazing row with her supposed best friend Ronnald Weasely. She had been talking to Dean when he had stalked over and yelled at Dean for flirting with his _Girlfriend and had tried to kiss her!_

She cringed internally at this memory, especially the face Hermione had pulled before she ran to the girls dormentry.

She had then slapped Ron after managing to avoid the kiss and told him that there was no way that she was his girlfriend, for one, he was her best friend, thus she didn't feel anything romantic for him. Secondly her other best friend had a humungous crush on him, so why would she want to hurt Hermione like that! She snarled at the disbelieving look on Rons face. She had had enough, and had thrown over her shoulder that - best friend or not - she had taste and had stalked out of the common room, slamming the fat lady behind her.

There was one thing she had forgotten though... She was still in her pajamas - her favorite ones mind you - a onesie designed to look like a skeleton. She sighed, "I better not run into any Slytherins"

Hope however seemed to forsake her as she crashed headlong into the last person she wanted to see.

"Malfoy" she groaned, trying to hide her PJs.

Draco however spotted them, but instead of teasing her like she expected he smiled softly and batted her hands out of the way.

"Cute" he stated, staring at the green eyes peeking out from under the hood.

"Why are you wandering the halls dressed as a skeleton?" he asked, smiling as she groaned and pulled the hood down further to cover her face.

"Ron bloody Weasley" she stated sinking to the floor.

"Whats the weasel done now?" Malfoy asked

"He just tried to tell everyone that _**I**_was his girlfriend, then he had the bloody cheek to try and kiss me!" she stated anger evident in her voice.

"So I had to tell him that in all certain terms that one I had no feelings towards him like that what so ever, and that I HAVE TASTE." Her voice rose to a shriek at the end of her mini rant and she looked up at Draco.

"I have no idea why I just told you that..." She blushed and jumped up "If you dare tell another soul Draco, I will kill you."

She ran after that statement. Pretending to ignore the eyes blazing into her back.

* * *

I do realize I made the paring a bit too nice, but that's caused Harriet's pissed - you always need someone to rage to when you are pissed (even if it's the boy who has teased you for 6 years) - and Draco's a veela, (you'll find that out in the next chapter) and he can't be mean to her

Draco: and well, she did look cute in that onesie...

Harriet: **Blushes**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the characters. -sniffle- credit to JK.

* * *

Draco's eyes bored into the retreating back of Harriet, laughing to himself at how adorable she looked in those ridiculous pajamas. His laughter developed into a snarl at the idea of Ron trying to claim her. Harriet was his, and in no uncertain terms was he handing her over to the pathetic red head.

You see Draco was a veela, and Harriet Potter was his mate. He had come into his inheritance on his 16th birthday, and he had known since who his future partner was.

He remembered when he had first realized, it was when they were on the train, and she had been cornered by a group of 7th year Ravenclaw's who were all trying to persuade her to date one of them. Now that she no longer had Voldemort to deal with and the threat of constantly dying looming over her shoulders, every male in the wizarding world had decided that they deserved a piece of the famous girl-who-lived.

He had been startled as he could feel her fear radiating off her, and the way jealously had seared into his veins.

She had shaken her head around a dozen times at their requests, but they weren't taking no for an answer. What shocked him - and her for she had no idea why she had done it - was when one of the Ravenclaws had lent his head down to kiss her neck, she had whimpered "Draco!" without even realizing he was there.

"Excuse me," he stated coldly "I do believe the she had said no." and with that he pulled her out of their groping hands.

"um thanks?" she mumbled and ran off in the other direction.

He grinned lightly at this memory, she recognized she was his mate, and that filled him with pride. He had never truly hated the girl, just felt a minor resentment at the way she smiled and acted like everything was okay, when she was truly hurting on the inside.

He wondered in the other direction, he had only come here cause he could sense her distress. He had comforted her the best he could, however didn't want to scare her away by being too nice.

"I'm going to tell her soon" he mused aloud "before any other bloke decides he doesn't like his balls attached" he muttered darkly.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harriett made her way into the great hall. It was a Saturday, thus she didn't need to wear uniform. She was wearing a pair of purple Doc Martens, black skinny jeans and her favorite over sized Jumper that Hermione had bought for her from a second hand shop - she preferred second hand clothing, that way no one could copy her like every girl under the age of 14 was.

She had also dyed sections of her hair purple to compliment her green eyes, which were no longer covered by glasses - she could finally get contact lenses.

She started as a magnificent eagle owl landed in front of her dropping a letter written in a soft velvet green script.

She picked it up curiously breaking the seal which was a tiny dragon, it read:

_Dear Harriet, _

_I'll understand if you say no, but I was wondering if you would like to come to Hogsmead with me? Spare you from dodging out of the way of the red heads groping hands. Meet you at the Entrance hall, Draco x_

__She blushed, which caused Hermione to look up

"What?" She tried not to snap, Harriot had explained to her last night she had no interest in Ron what so ever.

"Do you mind going to Hogsmead with Ron on your own?" she inquired lightly

Hermione blushed and shook her head

"Good" she smiled, and stood up, attracting the attention of every male in the hall.

She tried not to cringe as she walked towards the Entrance hall, the lustful gazes trying to undress her as she hurried away.

* * *

Awwww! I know it's a bit fast paced, but I want it to be short and sweet, Rated M for language, and there might be an attempted Molestation on the way, but who knows!


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooooo

BlackFire-Forx Thank you ^_^ I know it's a bit fast - I was writing my last two chapters at midnight and was sleepy _- but he's going to annoy the hell out of her on this trip so I'll be able to slow it down a tad :)

Thank you for the follows and faves and other reviews! you are all fab! ^_^

As previously stated, I don't own any of the characters, credit to our queen JK!

* * *

Harriet hurried out of the Great Hall, glad to be away from those creepy eyes, and made her way shyly to where Draco was waiting, leaning against the front door. She slowed down a tad, not wanting to seem too eager, and so she could admire his outfit - A Slytherin green button up shirt (with half the buttons undone she noted, blushing slightly) and a pair of obviously expensive gray skinny jeans. He spotted her and smiled.

_Oh screw it _She thought, and hurried the last few steps.

"Hi" she said shyly "Thanks, I was wondering how to get away from Ron"

"No problem" he smiled down at her softly "Shall we?"

She nodded and followed him down the stairs ignoring the looks she and Malfoy were getting from being together.

When they were out of the castle, she started as he took her hand in his and quickly pulled it away.

"What's wrong?" asked Malfoy - trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"I'm sorry" she stammered, "I'm not use to boys trying to touch me unless they're trying to kill me or trying to force me to do other things" She scowled slightly at the memory of the Ravenclaw boys.

He smiled in understanding and took her hand again "I wouldn't dream of forcing you to do anything" he said softly, laughing at her blush.

"Nor am I trying to kill you" he added as an afterthought, laughing as she giggled softly.

They made their way to Hogsmead, quietly enjoying each others company. Harriet's face lit up as she spotted Honeydukes and slipped her hand out of Draco's as she ran towards it, slipping inside. Draco enjoyed her child like innocence and followed her.

Just as he stepped into the store, he heard a strangled yell. He looked up and snarled as he spotted Weasley pushing his mate against a wall.

"Get the fuck off me!" Yelled Harriet, trying to punch Ron right in the gut.

"What are you doing here with another bloke and MALFOY at that?!" growled Ron "You're MINE!"

Harriet was just about to kick Ron straight between his legs when Draco pulled him off her and pinned him by the throat.

"Listen here Weasly" sneered Draco, malice dripping from his words "Harriet is not yours she is mine..." he trailed off, realizing what he had just said.

He turnt to apologize but his words were wasted.

"What is it with every fucking boy deciding I belong to them?!" she yelled, "I'm a fucking person, not a God damned object!"

She turnt to Ron fire burning in her green eyes "listen here Weasley, I am not YOURS. I have stated so time and time again. You are so fucking blind that you do not even notice your pushing away the girl who is perfect for you" she pointed at Hermione

"And as for you!" she carried on turning to Draco, "I thought you were different! Obviously not" she sneered. Tears were streaming down her cheeks at this point but that didn't stop her from glaring at her stunned audience

"anyone else going to claim that I belong to them?" she half screamed at them and then stormed out of the shop.

"Harriet wait!" yelled Draco desperately but was only answered by a slamming door.

He turned to Ron snarling "You are so fucking lucky she would hate me for killing you" he growled before running out of the shop after her

Ron glared after him, "What does he mean about Harry being his?! I've known her longest, therefore she should be MINE"

Hermione, suddenly fed up of being invisible slapped him round the face.

"You IDIOT Ron. Get the fuck over it. Harriet has explained to you time and time again she does not feel for you in that way!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "All you're doing is hurting your friendship with her, she thought she could trust you and then you betrayed her! For God sake why did I fall in love with an idiot" she whispered, before pulling a stunned Ron down and kissing him lightly.

Ron pulled away and looked at her before moaning and pulling her in for a hug. "I've really been an idiot, haven't I?" he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Hermione stared up at him, tear stained eyes full of hope, "You really need an answer for that?" she joked.

Ron just smiled and kissed the tip of her nose before pulling away, "why was Malfoy so possessive?" He asked, "I've never seen him like that before..."

Hermione thought for a moment, "Shit!" she gasped, "Malfoy's part veela, remember?"

Ron's eyes widened. "Oh fuck... Does that mean?" he trailed off

Hermione nodded, "Harriet's his mate." she stopped thinking before laughing, "I'm glad I'm not a guy who is stupid enough to hit on her while she's around..." she giggled at the startled look on Ron's face

"Put it this way, he'll have their balls off before they can say 'Merlin'"

* * *

Mwahaha! Chapter 3 done, if you have any suggestions for who Malfoy can attempt to rip the balls off of, write it in a review, cause I need it for my next chapter, said male is going to attempt to rape our darling Harriet, and this isn't going to please our resident Veela.

so plot summary for next time:

Harriet's running away from Malfoy, pissed off and hurt.

He's lost her but following her scent.

Random male (curtsey of my lovely reviewers and followers) attempts to rape Harriet

Malfoy finds her, saves her, reveals he is a veela, and hopefully kisses her (if I'm feeling nice and can't be bothered to draw it out _)

(if you would like any plot twists or scenarios, put them in a review and I'll see what I can do :) )

LOVE HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES.


	4. Chapter 4

To moi pettit poi's Alavear & Guest thank you :3

I think I will use Cormac because I think the Slytherins know better than to piss off Veela Draco _

YOU ARE ALL SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT AND I LOVE YOU ALL.

Again, I don't own any of the characters – crey – Credit to our queen JK.

* * *

_-Flash Back-_

"Miss Granger can I have a word?"

Hermione spun around at the sound of Dumbledore's voice behind her, she smiled up into the twinkling blue eyes and nodded her consent.

"I'm sure you have noticed that there is something different around Mr Malfoy recently"

"Yes sir," replied Hermione, slightly confused

"Well, Mr Malfoy came into his inheritance over the summer, it turns out he is half Veela," His eyes twinkled at her expression.

"What's this got to to with me sir?" she asked her mind spinning

"He has found out that his Mate is a Gryfindore, however I cannot tell you who until he tells her" He smiled again "Veela law and what not. He may come to you and request your help, I need you to say yes no matter what."

Hermione's nose wrinkled in disgust but reluctantly agreed.

"Good night Miss Granger" he smiled and wondered off in the opposite direction.

_-End Flash Back-_

"Urgh, How can I have forgotten!" Hermione scolded herself "I hope Draco finds her before someone else does..."

* * *

Harriet POV:

Harriet was pissed off. "Stupid fucking boys!" she snarled, as she stalked past a group of third year Huffelpuff boys, who were openly oggeling her.

"Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer!" she snapped, which to her extreme satisfaction made them look away.

She wondered past the three Broomsticks, ignoring the tempting smells and laughter that was leaking out every time the door opened. She paused at a fork, trying to decide weather she should go to Zonko's or return to the castle.

Deciding that she needed a laugh, she walked slowly towards the joke shop, enjoying the random bursts of sunshine. Before she could enter the shop, she was grabbed from behind and dragged down a dark alley.

_Draco! _She cried in her mind before she felt herself slammed against a brick wall...

Draco's POV:

Draco was pissed. (AN: EVERYONE'S PISSED :D) "How can I have been so stupid!" he muttered angrily. "The one thing I knew she hated and I had to say it!" His inner Veela flinched as he remembered her tears as she ran out of the store. He stopped and sniffed, trying to locate her scent. It was faint so he couldn't tell what direction it was coming from.

"Blaize!" He yelled, spotting his ebony hair in the crowd. Zabini turned and walked over, hands thrust deep in his pockets.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern radiating from his voice.

"Have you seen Harriet?" he panted , his eyes full of worry.

"I saw her heading towards Zonko's..." he started.

"Thank you" Draco yelled over his shoulder as he ran full pelt towards the joke shop.

"What was that about?" Zabini muttered, staring after the blondes retreating head.

Draco arrived Zonko's, but he couldn't spot Harry anywhere in the shop. He growled in anger, and before he could enter to have a proper look, he heard scuffling coming from the alley behind the shop. He was about to ignore the noises however he heard Harriet's voice.

"Get off me!" she yelled.

Draco growled, and headed towards her voice, and froze at the entrance to the alley.

She had her arms pinned above her head with a binding spell, and Cormac McLaggen's hand was snaking up her jumper.

"Get off!" She yelled again, trying to kick McLaggen but he pinned her legs with his own.

"You know you're mine" he snarled, moving his mouth to her neck.

Harriet closed her eyes and whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Draco!" she sobbed, which snapped Malfoy out of his rage infused trance.

He growled, causing both their heads to snap to him.

"Get your hands off her." He snarled stepping into the alley.

McLaggen smirked, and let his other hand travel over her thigh.

"Why should I?" he asked letting his hands carry on wandering, earning another whimper from the trapped girl.

"Because Harriet is mine!" Draco snarled. He could no longer contain his anger, letting his wings burst out causing the other boy to freeze.

"Stupify!" Yelled Draco, stunning the larger boy. He ran over and pushed the body off the shaking girl.

She looked up, green eyes meeting sliver. "What are you?" she asked, curiosity out weighing the fear and anger that she felt.

Draco undid her bonds and stroked one of her cheeks and smiled softly. "Half Veela" He replied softly, pulling her chin up, "and you are my mate." He whispered before covering her lips with his.

I'm feeling nice and decided to let Draco slip in one kiss before Harriet whoops his ass into the next millennium :3

If you want any plot twists, let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there ^-^ I'm glad 99% of you like it. (got my first nasty review, -sigh-)

To the other Guest, Haven't you ever been taught if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it?~

I don't care if it's "Unusually terrible" and that "I should be embarrassed" cause to be honest I'm writing what I like, and at least I have the balls to not hide behind a blank face.

YOU should be ashamed of yourself for not having any manners. I like it and that's all that matters. I wasn't put on this earth to please you ^_^

to emerald.05, thank you my lovely :3

Mirrorflower and Darkwind! hullooooooooooooo! :3 and yes, yes she is .

As stated previously, I don't own the characters, credit to our Queen JK~

* * *

Harriet trembled lightly as Draco's lips left hers, and she looked up at him, eyes wider than a rabbit that had been caught in headlights.

"Harriet? Are you okay?" Draco asked, setting her down lightly and holding her shoulders to check she was okay.

"You kissed me..." Whispered Harriet, "That was my first kiss you arse!" She yelled, pushing him away.

Draco felt the anger building up inside him, "What would you rather I left you to get raped?" He shot back, "You're my mate, I had to protect you, I HAD to kiss you to show others you belong to me"

Harriet froze, looking up at him, eyes full of tears, ""why me?" she whispered.

"Harriet." groaned Draco, "I don't know, it's because you complete me, you're my total opposite, yet we're meant to be together. You're the light to the darkness in me, you're full of emotion and hot headed whilst I'm cool calm and collected..." he trailed off, at a loss for words.

"I'm ridiculously small while you're ridiculously tall" she sniffed, offering him a weak smile.

Draco laughed, glad she was finally making jokes.

"So it's not me cause I'm the girl-who-lived? Because every one else wants me?" she asked sofly

Draco groaned again "Never Harriet. Don't you remember that day on the train when you called for my help? That was you recognizing yourself as my mate. I'd love you even if you didn't have that ridiculous scar" He pulled her into a hug, and almost purred when he felt her wrap her arms tentatively around his waist.

"but you use to hate me" she mumbled into his chest.

Draco chuckled, "Never you silly girl, I just resented the way you could always smile no matter how much you hurt on the inside, I didn't like how I couldn't make friends as easy as you could, in short, I was jealous." he finished lamely..

Harriet pulled away at this point, looking wary, "So you don't like me for this" - she gestured at her scar - "but isn't it just the veela in you? Telling you you have to like me?" She backed away, cursing herself.

"How can I be so stupid!" She yelled "in the end, it's all the same isn't it? People trying to claim me. Why can't someone just love me for me? And not for my fucking fame or cause some bloody thing is telling them to?"

She spun on her heel and ran, not caring about the hurt expression contorting Draco's features

"Harriet!" he called out desperately but she was gone.

A groan snapped him to his senses. He glared down at McLaggen who was blinking blearily up at him. Draco picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

"Tell every one" breathed Draco "If I hear of any other man touching Harriet, they'll have me to deal with." To enhance his point, Draco smashed his fist into the wall a few mm away from Cormac's face, taking out a sizable chunk.

Draco dropped the shaking boy and stalked off, pondering how next to approach Harriet.

"Fuck" he groaned, running a hand through his blonde hair.

* * *

That is all for nows :3

How should I get these two together? (I was going to have it that Draco was telling Balize how he had been in love with her since half way through 4th year, when he saw her playing with Headwig (or something like that .) because it was the first time he had seen her smile properly, blah blah blah. But he never acted on it cause he knew he was a veela thus he didn't want to hurt her, Harriet over hears and decides to trust him) if you have any ideas, lemme know!

If you have a horrible review, just keep it to yourself please. No one is forcing you to read my fanficiton. Don't like it? Don't read it. Simples. *meerkat squeak*

PEACE OUT


	6. Chapter 6

Well this is fun :)

MirrorFlower and DarkWind you lovely person you! ;u;

I do promise to try and update my yaoi Drarry fic, but when I wrote it my web page went back on itself and I lost all that I had written ;n; so I gave up (silly really) and I've had about 3 deadlines this week D:

(gonna steal a Merlin power here, Harriet's gotta be related to as many gorgeous wizards as possible here after all! :') ps I don't care if it's father to son she can have the bloody power anyway! )

* * *

Harriet ran into the common room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Harriet what's wrong!" cried Hermione, leaping up from where she was curled up on Rons lap. Ron took this as his que and quietly left, _girl talk _he shuddered.

"Draco" she managed to choak out, "the only reason he likes me is because he's a fucking veela!" she whispered, a fresh wave of tears escaping her eyes.

"Oh Harriet" replied Hermione softly, drawing her friend close to her chest, "I'm sure that isn't the case..."

"And to make it worse, McLaggen tried to rape me!" she sobbed into Hermione's neck, "why can't anything in this world be easy for me?"

"he what?!" asked Hermione, rage filling her brown eyes.

"Draco saved me from him" she sniffed, and then let out a small giggle despite herself, "I hate to see what happens to him, Draco stupified him and I left them together..."

Hermione too laughed despite the situation, hugging her friend close, "we'll see at breakfast." She smirked.

* * *

Hermione and Harriet were heading down towards the Great Hall when a silky voice stopped them,

"Granger!"

Harriet shrunk into the shadows, fear filling her green eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned to face the voice.

"what do you want Malfoy?" she replied coolly, "Thanks to you and McLaggen I had to look after Harriet because she came into the common room crying her eyes out" she spat.

Draco winced at the venom in her voice. "I didn't mean to hurt her" he whispered

"Well you should have thought about that before you claimed her as _yours_" she sneered, putting Draco's own to shame.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled, causing both Hermione and the unseen Harriet to flinch. "I've been in love with her since 4th year" he whispered, causing Hermione to look at him shock flashing through her face. "Ever since the tri-wizard tournament and she fought the Horntail."

* * *

(flash back)

Harriet tentatively stepped into the arena, cautiously looking around for her golden egg. She spotted it slightly to her right, and forgetting for a moment what was in the arena with her.

She didn't forget for long, as a tail slammed down in front of her, causing her to fall back. She looked up and dodged just in time as the Dragon opened its massive jaw and let out a stream of fire.

Huddling behind a rock, she looked desperately into the stands, and spotted a bunch of Slytherins jeering and yelling at her. She spotted Draco who was staring intensely at her, and she looked away cheeks flushing slightly

Everyone flinched as they heard the Dragon roared, vibrating the stands, and leaving the place in an eerie slience.

"Harriet!"

She looked up for the voice and spotted Hermione, desperately looking at her.

"Trust me!" she yelled.

_Here goes nothing_ she grimaced, and stepped out of her hiding place, facing the Dragon head on.

Everyone gasped as the Dragon turned to face her, yellow eyes flashing dangerously.

Harriet felt the power build up within her, and just as the Dragon opened its maw to hurl flames at her again, she let it lose.

"**Draco! Desine quid vestri 'effectus extemplo!**"

To her amazement, the Dragon stopped, and closed its mighty jaw with a snap and it looked at her curiously.

_"__Well met, Dragon Lord... and a female no less" _Harriet and the spectators gasped, as the dragon's voice echo's around the stadium. She heard frantic whispers of "Dragon lord?" but she payed them no notice, her whole attention focused on the magnificent beast in front of her.

"May I have the golden egg?" she asked tentatively, unsure if the Dragon understood her.

The dragon chuckled, and bowed its head "_Of course."_

As she collected her prize, she looked up at Dumbledore who was beaming at her, and asked weakly, "Any other animals I can talk to while I'm at it?"

(end flash back)

* * *

"Why" started Hermione "In Gods name did you not say anything earlier?"

"Because I knew even back then what I was" Groaned Draco, letting his Malfoy pride slightly as he slid to the floor. "If I had told her then, and she wasn't my mate? I would of only ended up hurting her more and I couldn't do that, she's been through enough."

Harriet brought her hand to her mouth to stifle the sob that was threatening to betray her.

"The way she stood, unafraid even of that beast standing in front of her. Her eyes, she had never looked so alive or happy" he croaked. "I knew she could never like me, I mean why would she? I spent most of my life tormenting her, and hurting her friends. And now? I've just ended up hurting her more."

Draco shook his head sadly and stood, glancing at Hermione who had tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"No need to cry for me Granger, I was stupid. I was just so – I don't know – Happy? Excited? To find out that she was the one for me that i didn't think." He shook his head again and started in the opposite direction, "sorry for wasting your time Granger, go eat. I need time to clear my head."

Hermione stared at his retreating back pity and sadness coursing through her. She looked at Harriet who had silent tears spilling out of her green eyes. She smiled softly at her friend and took her in for another hug,

"Still think he likes you because he's a veela?" she asked softly.

Harriet shook her head, tears still spilling out of her eyes.

Hermione took Harriet by the shoulders "go" she whispered, smiling.

Harriet nodded, not trusting her voice, and smiled back at Hermione before turning and chasing towards her mates –she giggled softly at the though – retreating back.

* * *

Wachaaaaaa *w* hehe, this is oddly fun. Yes I know I'm making Draco too nice, but tough titties _ I like it :3


	7. Chapter 7

Sigh, I found this really hard to write, and a total pain in the ass /3

* * *

Draco wandered through the corridor, swaying slightly. The fact Harriet had rejected him had taken its toll, and the Veela inside him was dying. He turned left, and stumbled up the stairs that faced him. He reached the top, and sunk to the floor, staring out.

_I'm in the astronomy tower _He thought hazily. He chuckled lightly, "At least she'll be happy when I'm gone" he murmured, vision fading.

His body went limp just as Harriet reached the bottom of the tower.

She ran up the stairs two at a time. When she reached the top, she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Draco?" she asked the air, not noticing at first the limp body by the door frame.

Then her eyes fell on him, and she let out a short laugh "What are you doing down there Malfoy?" she asked, trying to get a rise out of him by using his last name, but nothing.

"Draco?" she asked tentatively, reaching for his hand.

She pulled back; he was as cold as ice.

"No" she whispered, brushing her fingertips over his face, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"NO!" she sobbed, struggling to pull him onto her lap.

"You can't die on me" she whimpered stroking his cheek softly. "I've had too many people I care about die, and you're not joining them"

"You remember when we first met?" she spoke aloud, "At Madam Malkins, and you insulted Hagrid. Shame, because I thought you were really cute at first." She sobbed again, but carried on "then again on the train, when you burst into mine and Ron's compartment. I remember wanting to touch your hair and the way you were so, I don't know, cool? So confident, then you were an utter ass again" she half sobbed, half laughed at this point.

"Remember the Yule Ball? How I said no to nearly every boy who asked me? That's because I was hoping you would ask me – I didn't realize at first – but when I found out you were going with Parkinson for some strange reason I found myself crying in the bath room. I decided at that point that the next person who asked I'd say yes to, which happened to be Blaize." She laughed at the memory of Ron's flabbergasted face, and the way everyone's head turned when they saw them walk in together, her in a deep red dress; him dressed in a dark green. Griffindore and Slytherin till the end.

"Then I saw the way you flinched when he touched me, and the way you scowled when he made me laugh, and it made me happy. Then you asked me to dance." She was babbling through her tears, absent mindedly stroking his hair. "I remember how safe I felt in your arms, and how I never wanted to leave" her voice broke then her voice broke then, but she managed to continue, "Then you saved me, time and again this year, and I still don't act on my feelings. But then you kiss me, and I'm safe in your arms again, never wanting to leave" she gasped, "I still _don't _Draco, so open your eyes **_Please_**"

Her tears were falling onto his pale face now, but nothing.

She felt her chest heaving, and laid his head gently onto the floor. She then lay next to him, placing her head on his chest, and wrapping his cold arms around her, crying softly.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. "Why couldn't I just say I love you when I had the chance?"

She closed her eyes feeling tiredness wash over her, resigning herself to the fact that it was useless when she felt arms tighten around her.

"You can say it now" She heard a voice whisper, but she refused to open her eyes.

"I've gone mad" she giggled but the voice refused to let her sleep.

"Potter, open your bloody eyes and tell me you love me!"

Her eyes flew open, and she sat up, head butting Draco who was crouched above her.

"I said tell me you love me Potter, not try and kill me again" he said weakly, clutching at a bloody nose.

She sat there for a minute, before slapping him softly, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again" she whispered, and shyly crawled into his open embrace, laughing through the tears.

"I'm so sorry" he murmured again and again, lightly kissing her tear soaked cheeks.

"No I'm sorry" she whispered, looking up at him. She sat up in his lap and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I've been an idiot, ever since I first met you"

"Well, I didn't exactly make the _best _first impression" he replied impishly

She let out a soft laugh, and murmured "I love you Dragon" before kissing him lightly.

Draco laughed at the use of his name, "and I love you, _Dragon Lord_"

She laughed, "Looks like I can tame even the proudest dragon" she tried to smirk at him, but he kissed her again.

Before she could return the kiss, what sounded like thousands of thundering roars shook the castle.

"What's going on?" yelled Harriet trying to be heard over the racket

The pair ran down the stairs, and were on the way to the front door before they ran into Hermione.

"Harriet!" she shrieked, "there are _Dragons _on the castle grounds!"

* * *

Yaay, I'm sorry it was a little crappy, I've been in a bad mood for writing, To be honest, I was gonna be horrible and kill them both off, but I came up with a nice idea of how to "unite" the two

Either one or 2 chapters left, depends how I feel /3


End file.
